


Together

by yehyuk_f



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, Kangin - Freeform, Leeteuk - Freeform, Other, Siwon - Freeform, Super Junior - Freeform, Yesung - Freeform, donghae - Freeform, eunhyuk - Freeform, heechul - Freeform, ryeowook - Freeform, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehyuk_f/pseuds/yehyuk_f
Summary: Their hiest almost failed. Donghae shot someone. Everything is falling apart.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning - suicide.

TOGETHER - One Shot 

Hyukjae never understood just how much he needed Donghae till that moment. 

"RUN!" He shouted, pulling Donghae towards the door. 

Donghae, still in shock, stumbled along. 

"Go! Go! Go!" He said, pushing him towards the passenger seat, rushing over to the driver's side. 

Normally Hyukjae preferred to be on the passenger side. Donghae was much better at getaways. But this was not a normal heist. 

"What the fuck man?" Hyuk said, angrily. "You were not supposed to fucking shoot a man." 

Donghae didn't reply. He kept staring straight ahead. 

Five minutes passed in silence. They couldn't hear the sirens anymore. 

Hyuk let out a sigh. "Look, sorry for getting angry, alright? What's done is done. The bullet is a normal one. It will be impossible to trace it back to us. And you flashed your face for barely a second. I'm sure no one remembers it anymore. It's alright." 

"It's not alright." Donghae replied, still looking ahead. "I killed a man." 

"You didn't mean to do it. We both know that." Hyukjae replied firmly.

"That doesn't make it okay. Stop it. Shut up." Donghae said. 

Hyukjae did shut up. In fact, as he realised, he didn't talk to Donghae for weeks after that. 

It wasn't as if he was pissed off at Donghae or blamed him for anything. It felt like there was a wall made of steel in between them. He didn't have the words to reach Donghae. He had completely shut him out. 

It was on a new moon night when they finally faced each other again. Donghae had been on the roof, which had become like a norm for him every night. Hyukjae had gone to the roof for the fresh air. 

Hyukjae stared at Donghae. Donghae faced him as well, not breaking the eye contact. 

Donghae suddenly let out a laugh. It wasn't the warm laugh Hyukjae was used to. It had an edge to it, filling him with unease. 

"Fate works in curious ways." Donghae commented, finally breaking their eye contact, to look down at the view. 

Hyukjae had never liked the rooftop very much. 30 storeys up, the view felt more frightening than anything else. The only reason he had gone there that night was in hopes of seeing Donghae there. 

"What are you talking about?" He questioned uncertainly. 

Donghae had a twisted smile on his face. "I was just thinking if I should jump down face forward or while looking up at the sky." 

"What the fuck are you saying?" Hyuk asked, terrified. 

"This is it for me, man." Donghae said. 

"Donghae, no. No. Stop it. Stop. No." He was barely managing to get the words out. 

He took a step forward. Donghae shook his head. 

"I have thought this through, alright? I can't stop thinking about that moment over and over again. The sound of the gun fills my head the moment I close my eyes. I can't sleep. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe either. I crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed. You don't understand!" 

"So turn yourself in! I would rather you were in jail than dead." Hyukjae cried out. 

"I... love freedom. That's how all of this started, right? The thrill. The adrenaline. I am afraid I'm too addicted to it. I can't live without it. Even now, even after what I did, I can't help but want to drive that car and hear the sound of the sirens grow quieter." 

"I have made the decision Hyukjae." Donghae said after a minute. 

"How can you leave me all alone like this?" Hyukjae asked, teary eyed. "How do you expect me to just let you go like this?" 

"You are the only reason why this is so hard to do." Donghae admitted, taking a deep breath so to not cry. 

"I can't live without you." Hyukjae said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I really, really can't. These past few days have been so hard and just the thought of you being gone forever is too much for me." 

"You will be okay. Time will fix things." Donghae tried to comfort him, wiping his tears off. 

"Why don't you give that advice to yourself?" Hyuk shot back, sniffing. "Why won't you let time heal you?" 

"It's not something that can be healed." Donghae said with a small smile. "It's not fixable. We have always been a couple of fuck ups but this is something completely different." 

"If you go then I go too." Hyuk said. 

"You can fix yourself. You still have the chance." Donghae said, taking a step away from him. 

Hyukjae shook his head. "We have known each other for half our lives. You know me better than I do. If you are gone... I don't have a reason for anything anymore. You go, I go." 

"Stop. You can't do that to yourself." Donghae said. He couldn't help the tears on his face. "I can't let you end things on my account." 

"It's for my sake. It's because I can't live without you. Either we both live or we both die." Hyuk said firmly. 

"I can't live with myself Hyukjae." Donghae said weakly. 

"Then we both die." Hyukjae said with a long, shaky breath. 

"Stop. I hate this." Donghae cried. "How did things go so wrong?" 

"We were just a couple of teens playing football on the streets and flunking maths together." Hyukjae said, reminiscing. 

"Remember that ice cream store down the street? We used to collect the sticks to get the free ice cream." Donghae said. 

"You had collected enough to get one free ice cream and you gave it to me because it was my birthday and I cried." 

"You were always a crybaby." 

"Like you are any better." 

They sat down on the concrete floor, talking about their past for hours. 

"Let's watch one last sunlight together." Donghae said. 

Hyukjae nodded. Their decision was already made. 

"You can still back off. I won't judge you. I would be happy if you did that."

"I want to be with you. Whenever that leads me." Hyukjae said. 

"If I were religious, I would say we are both going to hell." 

"Probably." 

As the sky turned a mix of blood red and a pale blue, Donghae looked at Hyukjae with squinty eyes. 

"You know, now would be the time you kissed me." 

Hyukjae laughed. "Maybe in another life, we will born as lovers." 

"Well, hopefully it won't be as painful as this lifetime." 

"As long as we are together in any way, I am okay with everything." Hyuk said. 

Donghae considered this and nodded. 

"Let's always be together." 

They climbed on the ridge and held hands. 

"Never let go." Hyukjae murmured to himself. 

"Meet you on the other side." Donghae shouted. 

And then they jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and I'm literally crying. I don't even know if this is good or not.


End file.
